The Rabbit's Peace
by Hoguie
Summary: She knew pain, loss, rage, and insanity. She lost her peace. For him, she would collapse reality. For him, she would rewrite it anew.


The night sky glowed with her wrath.

Silver hair flowed around an agent of chaos, an angel and a demon in an oxymoron brought to life. Her pale eyes appeared blank to some, but to those who knew the subtleties of the mind, they were bursting with repressed emotion. Hatred, grief, confusion, longing; all these things warred in the depths of a broken soul.

Crystal tears didn't mar a porcelain face. No, they glistened under the false-light of the moon. A newly-formed eye, the color of spilled blood and just as haunting, split vertically upon her forehead. The concentric rings of the Rinnegan writhed as blasts of pure energy tore apart the landscape in a display that would become legendary in the distant future.

Screams.

Screams of the dying and the damned rang from the fields and homes of the once peaceful village. The wail of an infant just as piercing as the death rattle of a bisected archer. The world shuddered with the hollow breath of a people judged lacking by a goddess.

In the center of the storm of destruction, Kaguya felt numb to the world though her body continued its rampage. All she could see in her mind's eye was pale blond streaked with red, cerulean dull with death, and the gentle smile of a lover's goodbye.

 _Naruto_

She could feel herself scream brokenly, more the howl of an orphaned wolf or a banshee's warning, but she still felt disconnected from this flawed reality. This flawed reality that took away her hope. This flawed, disgusting, _illusion_ of her precious life, that had wrenched from her the only thing that brought her peace.

Bones split from her skin, flying like a javelin into the unsuspecting bodies of the people around her. Part of her mind, a small fraction not twisting under the strain of Chakra and vengeance, remarked at the gruesomeness of the disintegrating bodies that had been those unfortunate to be pierced.

She would end this place.

She would rewrite this disaster.

She would _create_ the world he had whispered of longingly, a world that shunted fear and warmonger ideologies.

With that last thought, mind and body synced to each other once more. Her chakra left her body in titanic pulsed, feeding the air with heady power. She clasped her hands together as if in prayer to the Kami of this world for success.

She rent them apart and the air was rent apart into a void of pitch blackness.

Kaguya Ōtsutsuki stared into the abyss of her creation, and the world wasn't what it once was.

* * *

She had expected for things in this new plane to be different from the one she knew.

She hadn't expected the dumbfounding shock of seeing people wielding a watered-down perversion of the Shinju's, her, Chakra.

In her surprise, some of these humans had surrounded her in an attempt to intimidate her. No matter. They were nothing more than mindless husks under the power of the all-seeing eyes she had been gifted. They tore through the memories and knowledge of the bandits like a hot knife through rice paper.

She learned of ninja, the hidden villages, the fat nobility living off of the labor of those above them, of Chakra, of Jutsu, and finally of the Tailed Beasts.

Such monstrous creatures had not existed in her home dimension. They were powerful for sure, if the memories of the one from Konohagakure had been accurate. She also recognized the distinct feeling of the Shinju's Chakra shrouding it's tainting power. Something must have happened to it in this world, to _her_ , if the leech had gained a form of sentience. It also split into nine entities, one tail to nine.

Some research would need to be done.

But first, she would need to deal with the interloper that had been trailing her.

With nary a tell, Chakra surged from her back in the form of a grasping claw, snatching the startled stalker from its shadowy haunt. Willing the hand before her with a thought, she observed the fell creature that gazed upon her in shock and, intriguingly, longing.

It suddenly grinned a manic grin and whispered on word, "Mother..."

* * *

Zetsu was a boon she hadn't expected. It seemed to not care that she wasn't the Kaguya that had created it, a Kaguya currently trapped in a moon created by one of the other's children. Absorbing its memories into herself had also given her insight into the why of other Kaguya's fate.

Her Naruto hadn't been born in those times, so she had eventually fallen for the Lord who had housed her, Tenji. She barely refrained from scowling at the thought of conceiving with such a spineless excuse of humanity. On the home-world, the man would have been vaporized for such weakness. Though, her planet of birth also seemed linked to her counterpart's break of sanity. It seemed Momshiki had worried the other too much, leading to massive paranoia.

She silently shook her head, as she walked from the ruins of her other's grandson's clan-village. Such mindless destruction was what she and Naruto dreamed against. Hagoromo had been a fool to allow such a heartless species the privilege of c\Chakra.

Ninshu was a nice ideal, but it was something she had discarded as foolish in her own time.

No, she had other plans. After all, it would be rather easy to gather enough Chakra to produce another fruit when this world was ripe with its own, nearly untouched, natural energies.

It was only a matter of time, and with her new powers, time was meaningless.

Now, she had one more objective to pursue before their plans came to fruition. She smiled contently as a purple haze of a man flashed behind her, nearly formless and totally featureless. Soul manipulation was a wondrous gift, and with a pulse of internal light, the wraith floating now beside her agreed.

They would bring peace to this world, no matter what obstacles that faced them.

Much like when she first entered this world in desperate rage, a black void split in front of her. She walked through calmly, the distant feel of a young power drawing her like a moth to flame.

* * *

Kakashi was panting heavily, his eyes shifting constantly to whatever new shadow appeared in the shroud of mist his enemy controlled.

This mission was doomed from the start, from the moment Chunin-level assassins has attempted to bifurcate him. He tensed, blocking a heavy slash from a ridiculous blade that disappeared as it had appeared, with no tells or warning. Blood dripped from a scratch on his brow into his eye, irritating but not hindering the sight through his greatest regret and weapon.

A.N.B.U. had removed all care for irritation in its desensitizing training.

He had to figure out what to-

A shiver down his spine was all he had before _C_ _hakra_ , more than he had ever felt before, and a sound like buzzing fluorescent lights filled his sensitive ears. He tensed more as the mist began to clear, fearing some form of Ninjutsu.

It wasn't Ninjutsu.

His eyes widened as he saw what could be called a woman, a gorgeous one at that his inner pervert whispered, save for her utterly foreign features. Her palms rested imposingly on the heads of Zabuza and his accomplice, and her eyes were closed serenely. What caught his eyes besides the horns, probably some type of bloodline he analyzed, was the third eye that reeked of power. It looked like some mutated, _maybe evolved to a higher level_ , Sharingan.

This was bad.

Zabuza's eyes were blank, his mouth open like the man was in a stupor. He couldn't tell from the other because of the mask, but he was sure they were the same. His attention snapped entirely to the odd woman when her eyes, _Byakugan!?_ , snapped open, her face contorted into the very definition of rage.

She ripped her hands from the two shinobi in her grasp, taking with her some distorted humanoid silhouettes that sunk quickly into her palms. Zabuza and the other enemy slumped to the ground boneless, the vacancy if the former's eyes indicating they were dead. What a terrifying power.

Beside her a black void appeared, familiar static included, through which her hand and arm sunk.

 _What is this woman?! That looks like space-time Ninjutsu!_

His heart stopped as she retracted her arm, his unconscious blond student in her grasp.

 _Definitely space-time Ninjutsu._

He cursed himself for his carelessness towards his students and client, doing a quick sweep to see all three were out cold.

The woman brought Naruto carefully into her grasp, _lovingly_ stroking her fingers over his cheek. He raised his Chakra, preparing to perform a substitution with his defenseless student when all three of the woman's eyes snapped towards him. The third eye pulsed.

Kakashi blinked, instantly on his feet as he cursed a storm in his head.

 _Zabuza took Naruto! Dammit, I let him get the drop on me!_

Using a portion of his weakened reserves, he created a Shadow Clone that instantly began to gather the others to safety. He took off into the forest, hoping to catch a scent of the Kirigakure ninja before the trail went cold.

His eyes narrowed in determination.

He wouldn't fail this time.

* * *

Naruto blinked his eyes open slowly, feeling unbelievably odd. The last thing he remembered was a whistling sound, pain, then nothing. He sat up from his position on his bed roll gingerly, aware of the soreness that had spread through his worryingly less-responsive body. Hearing footsteps, he turned his head before his eyes widened in astonishment and bewilderment.

She was stunning, and her loving eyes were dripping crystalline tears down her painfully hopeful face.

He whispered in awe, "Kaguya-hime."

A radiant smile.

* * *

The Rabbit Goddess and the Fox God were revered across the Elemental Nations as both great and terrible. When they had appeared before the five Kage at the now infamous summit to discuss the loss of the last container, Killer Bee, to the hands of the Akatsuki, they had declared that it was over, the Akatsuki slain.

The tales speak of how the Kage, guards, and samurai had attacked the two, and how the Rabbit Goddess had defeated them with a simple _look._

From that moment on, the two appeared in all of the major villages and cities across the continent. They preached peace, understanding, a world where fear was a past nightmare to eventually be forgotten. Oh, the people didn't just bow to the two mysterious strangers, but that didn't matter. The two with their pale, Byakugan eyes, their otherworldly third eyes, and divine amounts of Chakra stood atop all who would oppose them.

They held their own summits, the leaders from all over being invited to work out their issues with the others while under the scrutinizing gazes of the two beings.

For they were much more than simply human.

The people began to whisper; Kami they called the two. The fairer woman who represented the beauty of an arctic hare in the harshest tundra. The man with the flaming hair, vulpine grin making many think of the long lost nine-tailed monster that once terrorized Konohagakure.

It took time, but eventually negotiations were tentatively made. This would be the beginning of the end of war, the end of the Shinobi lifestyle.

None would ever know the true identities of the deities that reigned over them from the shadows. None would ever know that the loss of the ability to use Chakra, generations later, was intended. None would ever know that the Tailed Beasts vanished from the world to bring about another Chakra fruit.

None would ever know of the entity trapped in the moon, never to know freedom again.

None would ever know of a lover's terrible rage, or her path to reclaiming her world and her peace.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! This was just a short one-shot to get over a 7-month hiatus from writing. This might not be my best, but it was fun to write something from Kaguya's point-of-view. Have a great day/night!**

 **Hoguie**


End file.
